Club de Medianoche
by Adarkan
Summary: En la casa Loud hay dos hijos albinos, pero respectivamente son muy diferentes, pues uno puede salir a jugar e ir a la escuela, mientras que el otro debe quedarse recluido para evitar que las quemaduras que le produciria la luz solar terminase con su vida. Este es un pequeño one-Shot que espero sea de su agrado.


Bienvenidos a Royal Woods, hogar de una de las familias más ruidosas del mundo. La familia Loud.

Son una numerosa familia de 13 miembros, donde la mayoría son mujeres. Todos duermen en parejas en el piso superior, excepto por las gemelas que duermen con Lynn Jr.

Pero lo que nos interesa en esta ocasión es el sótano, donde dos de los hijos duermen. Ambos tienen un curioso problema de albinismo a medias. Uno es Lincoln, el único hijo varón de la familia, su pelo es blanco como la nieve. La otra es Lucy, su pelo es negro pero todo su cuerpo es pálido siendo el motivo por el cual duerme en el sótano. Su piel pálida es en extremo sensible a la luz solar, pudiendo llegar a matarla si se expone demasiado. Debido a su problema, se ha vuelto amante de los vampiros, que presentan un problema similar al suyo.

Lincoln por su parte no tiene este problema, pero se negó a que una de sus hermanitas durmiese sola en el sótano de la casa.

Lucy: ...En un funeral no debes reír, porque podrías ser el siguiente en morir...

Lincoln: ¡Lucy! Ya he regresado de clases.

Lucy: ... Bienvenido Lincoln... ¿Aún no has encontrado ningún club al que apuntarte?...

El peliblanco bajó hasta el sótano, dejó su mochila y rebuscada en su interior.

Lincoln: Sabes que mi club favorito es el de la vuelta a casa. ¿Has tenido algún problema con los deberes?

Lucy: ...suspiro... Solo con matemáticas, ¿Me ayudas? Lisa vendrá a revisar mi tarea en una hora.

El albino dió un cariñoso brazo a su compañera de sótano y se pusieron ambos a revisar las tareas. Leni no tardó en bajar para realizar la colada y arreglar el pelo de Lucy una vez más.

Como casi cada día, una a una de las hermanas bajaba al sótano para hacer algo de compañía a Lucy. Pero día a día veían a la pálida chica más triste y sombría.

Lisa: Unidad fraternal de género masculino, los ejercicios de Lucy han obtenido un aprobado. Ahora necesito de la longitud de tus extremidades superiores para ayudarme en la adquisición de químicos de organizadores en niveles superiores.

Lucy: ... Creo que necesita ayuda para tomar cosas de los estantes...

Lincoln: Aaaahhhh... Vale Lisa, subo en un momento.

Una vez en el piso superior vio al resto de sus hermanas en la habitación de Lisa, era una reunión de emergencia para tratar sobre el estado de ánimo de Lucy.

Tras una larga conversación acordaron algo para intentar levantarle el ánimo. Aunque en la cena, el que todos votasen por chorizos a la diabla no la alegró ni un ápice.

Por la noche Lincoln se puso a dormir en su cama mientras la joven Lucy se acercaba a la pequeña ventana del sótano en completo silencio.

La pequeña ventana estaba tapada con periódicos para evitar que entrase la luz del sol, pero por las noches le gustaba abrirla un poco y mirar el estrellado cielo. Algunas veces entraban hojas o envoltorios, pero sabía cómo deshacerse de ellos sin dejar pistas, pero en aquella ocasión lo que se coló parecía un panfleto. La chica lo tomó y se puso a leerlo.

Lucy: ... Reuniones todos los viernes... Solo se admiten amantes de lo sobrenatural y de las historias... No es necesaria inscripción... Presentarse el viernes... ¿En el cementerio?... Pero no pone hora... Que raro... Únete al Club de Medianoche... Vale supongo que por esto no ponía hora...

El resto de la semana pasó con la habitual normalidad, pero cada día que pasaba la joven gótica se preguntaba cómo sería aquel grupo del que había leído, aquellos que se reunían en el cementerio.

Tras fantasear imaginándose como sería aquello solo lanzaba un suspiro de resignación. Sus padres jamás la dejarían salir a tan altas horas de la noche. Como mucho, la dejaban pasear por la cuadra y siempre acompañada de uno de ellos.

El jueves llegó y Lincoln regresó directo a casa como era habitual, pero en esta ocasión mostraba un rostro de culpabilidad.

Lincoln: Emmm... Lucy, me sabe muy mal pero... ¿Te importaría que mañana durmiese en casa de Clyde?

Lucy: suspiro... Lincoln, te agradezco mucho que pases todo el tiempo que puedes conmigo, pero también entiendo que tienes tu propia vida... Como me va importar si suelo ser yo la que te pide que busques hacer alguna actividad fuera de las sombras que me abrazan...

Lincoln: Bu-Bueno... Lo decía porque papá y mamá se van a bailar al restaurante country, Lori y Luna tendrán esa cita doble de la que te hablé y me parece que Luan y Leni querían ir al cine...

Lucy: ...Vamos que me he de quedar cuidando de las pequeñas...

Lincoln (con una gota de sudor): Más bien, estarás sola... Las gemelas y Lisa tienen una pijamada en casa de Darcy...

Lincoln (alarmado): PERO TU NO TE PREOCUPES, si pasa cualquier cosa te dejo mi walkie talkie, estaré atento al que tiene Clyde en su casa. Solo avísame y volveré corriendo.

Lucy: ...No te molestaré... Tú ves y diviértete con el nuevo videojuego...

Lincoln (sorprendido y algo rojo): ¿Como sabes que vamos a probar un videojuego nuevo?

Lucy: ... Hablas en sueños... Llevas casi dos semanas hablando del nuevo Smash Buttons Hole 2 Turbo Edition...

La noche del viernes Lucy la pasaría completamente sola, aislada en aquella casa, en su sótano, al amparo de la noche. Bueno, no era tan malo, podría salir a contemplar las estrellas sin constante vigilancia...

PLINC

Un murciélago se iluminó sobre la cabeza de la pequeña gótica. ¿A caso podría ir a ver cómo eran esas reuniones?

La esperada noche que separaba el viernes del sábado llegó, Lucy se fue despidiendo uno a uno del resto de sus hermanas y hermano. Lincoln la miraba entre apenado y preocupado, pero le dió a Lucy su Walkie Talkie para que contactase si necesitaba cualquier cosa.

Los nervios se apoderaban de la joven gótica, pues nunca se había escapado de casa ni mucho menos había roto conscientemente las normas que sus padres le imponían para protegerla. Pero la curiosidad de ver por sí misma como es un club de gente podía con ella.

Salió de la casa con sumo cuidado, la noche era oscura y solo las luces de las farolas y vehículos lograban iluminar. Algo dubitativa se dirigió al cementerio, si por cualquier motivo no había nadie allí por lo menos habría dado el primer paseo sola de toda su vida.

Cuando llegó, una parte iluminada en la zona más antigua del cementerio le llamo la atención. Se acercó temerosa y observó cómo una persona con una larga túnica gris y capucha se encontraba sentada detrás de una pequeña hoguera. Mientras se acercaba temerosa, otro par de figuras, también encapuchados con túnicas grises se acercaron al primero y se sentaron al rededor de la fogata.

Lucy (asustada): ...AAAAHHH...

La pequeña niña oscura fue sorprendida por un mano en su hombro, no pudo reprimir el grito de sorpresa. Al girarse, vio que se trataba de otro encapuchado, pero este no dijo nada, solo estiró su mano dándole un extraño fardo a Lucy. Tras dárselo, se dirigió a la fogata con el resto.

La pequeña abrió el fardo y vio que se trataba de una de esas túnicas grises con capucha. Se la puso y se acercó a la fogata con los otros asistentes. Aún llegaron varios más, nadie decía nada, solo estaban allí sentados. El sonido de las campanadas anunciando la media noche puso algo nerviosa a Lucy, pero tras acabar la ultima campanada uno habló.

?: Bienvenidos todos a una nueva reunión del Club de Medianoche. Nuestro número ha aumentado una vez más. Así que demos todos la bienvenida a los nuevos.

Todos: Bienvenidos.

?: Aquí nadie utiliza su nombre real, os damos uno nuevo tras escuchar vuestra primera historia. Solo alzad la mano cuando estéis preparados.

Una de las figuras alzó su mano. Todos callaron y miraron a esa persona.

?: Yo empezaré en esta ocasión. Soy Lady Sangrienta y aquí va mi historia.

Tomó un puñado de tierra y la lanzó al fuego antes de empezar a contarla.

LS: Nuestra historia sigue a un par de gemelas de seis años que debido al fallecimiento de su padre, tuvieron que seguir a su madre a una nueva ciudad en otra ciudad. La nueva casa era más pequeña que donde vivían antes y no conocían a nadie de aquella nueva ciudad.

Intentaron distraerse jugando y explorando la casa. Entre juegos y risas se dieron cuenta de que una tormenta muy fuerte, se abría camino, llevando los rayos y truenos sobre el techo de su casa, el viento hacía temblar las ventanas. Las dos se acostaron en sus camas, cubiertas de pies a cabeza con las cobijas, estando las dos en la misma habitación el miedo era menor, pero el incesante sonido de los truenos, que las hacían saltar cuando apenas conciliaban el sueño, las atemorizaba cada vez mas.

–Dame la mano, tengo miedo-, las dos estiran sus pequeños bracitos, para consolarse la una a la otra, y sienten serenidad al tener sus manos juntas, el miedo comienza a desvanecerse hasta que se quedan dormidas por fin.

A la mañana siguiente sentadas a la mesa mientras desayunan, recuerdan la mala noche y se agradecen mutuamente:

-Menos mal que me diste la mano anoche hermanita, me moría de miedo

-Gracias a ti amiga, yo estaba tan asustada como tú.

La madre que escucha la conversación desde su inicio, les pregunta si han movido las camas, ya que están muy separadas la una de la otra y sería imposible que sus cortos bracitos se alargaran tanto como para que se pudieran dar la mano estando acostadas.

Las dos amigas confundidas e incrédulas vuelven a la habitación y prueban a darse la mano nuevamente estando en la misma posición de anoche y efectivamente, con sus brazos estirados al máximo, sus manos jamás estuvieron siquiera cerca de tocarse. Les recorre un escalofrió que no habían sentido jamás en su corta vida. Pues al parece aquella noche no solo los vivos tenían miedo.

Tras terminar su relato, LS lanzó un nuevo puñado de tierra a la fogata.

Despues de un encapuchado contara su historia otro siguio

?: mi turno yo soy maria angustias mi historia es esta

Tomo un puñado de tierra la tiro al fuego

MA:mi historia comienza con una niña era divertida aveces hacia su tarea y muy pocas asi su deberes, vivia en restaurante ella siempre traiga los igados carnes e intestinos para su familia un dia

-Maria traerme mi ingredientes tomo el dinero y no lo gastes- dijo su madre que envio a su hija maria, con algo de molestia maria fue rumbo pero se topo con sus amigos y decidieron jugar y gastar el dinero que le dieron en golosinas, pero al terminar y pasar el tiempo maria se di cuenta que no tenia el dinero para comprar la carne asi que fue rumbo a frenter su castigo pero su destino cambio cuando paso serca de un cementerio justo de hay termino el entierro de un muerto, maria se le ocurrió una idea era de sacarles los organos al muerto

As maria depues de sacarle los organos regreso con su madre y convenciendola que es la carne que le pidio la madre le creyo y cocino la carne y ala gente le fasino pareciera que maria se salvo de si castigo

Pero al caer la noche maria fue levantada por un espiritu que decia

-Maria angula devuelve mis intestinos que me robastes de mi tumba- el espiritu lo dijo con voz de ultra tumba agarro a maria de los pies ella intento escapar pero el espiritu era mas fuerte

Ala mañana la madre de Maria la encontro muerta con el estomago abierto como si le robaran los organos de su cuerpo vivo

Después de que MA tirase un nuevo puñado de tierra a la hoguera. Uno de los encapuchados levantó vergonzoso la mano. Todos lo miraban expectantes.

?: Bu-Buenas, soy nuevo y aún no tengo nombre, pero me gustaría contar una historia.

LS: A delante, te escuchamos y te daremos tu nombre después.

?: Bien, pues aquí voy...

Mi historia cuenta lo que le pasó a una escritora amable, pero mediocre. Presentó su primer libro a una editorial pero este tenía tantos errores que rechazaron publicarlo si no los corregía. Ella se vio muy afectada pues se había mudado de ciudad solo para estar más cerca de la editorial, pero ahora sé encontraba triste, sola y como una inútil.

De camino a casa, en un callejón, encontró una caja de cartón con un gatito en su interior. El pobre animal no tenía ojos, "por eso deben haberlo abandonado" pensó. La lastima se apoderó de ella y decidió llevárselo para cuidarlo.

Jamás pensó que acabaría arrepintiéndose de ello.

Una vez en casa lo dejó que jugara libre por el apartamento. A pesar de estar ciego parecía saber exactamente donde estaba y como moverse por el lugar, no le pareció extraño, algunos animales se orientan muy bien sin ojos, pero le daba lastima el verlo asi.

Mientras el gato jugaba, ella comenzó a corregir los errores de su libro. Tras un tiempo corrigiendo se fue a dormir.

Cuando se despertó le pareció ver a un hombre al lado de su cama, mirándola mientras dormía, solo que no tenía ojos, solo un par de cuencas vacías y oscuras.

La mujer gritó asustada y el hombre bajó al suelo y empezó a caminar a cuatro patas, se acurrucó a los pies dela cama donde había una libreta y un bolígrafo. Este los tomó y se puso a escribir ante la mirada aterrada de la mujer.

Intentó levantarse y patear a aquel extraño, pero este emitió un maullido enfadado ante aquel acto. Tras aquello el hombre se acercó por la cama a cuatro patas, fue entonces cuando ella se dió cuenta que en verdad ese ser era el gato que había llevado a casa el día anterior.

El ser se subió encima de la mujer estirada y se acurrucó encima, se puso a dormir mientras ronroneaba. Ella intentó levantarse, pero temia que aquel ser se despertase. Finalmente terminó dormida debido a los nervios.

Cuando despertó, el estaba tumbado delante de la puerta escribiendo en su pequeña libreta, esta vez volteando hacia ella varias veces para luego continuar escribiendo en su libreta, ella se levantó, esta vez con mas confianza porque notó que él no planeaba hacerle daño. Le dio hambre, entonces volvió el pánico de nuevo, estaba encerrada en su propia habitación, no podía salir a la cocina, no tenía que comer.

Cuando se acercaba al extraño ser, un maullido suyo era suficiente para hacerla retroceder.

Tras unas semanas la policía entró en el apartamento por las quejas de los vecinos de un nauseabundo olor. Cuando entraron, encontraron el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer aún encerrada en su habitación y un pequeño gato sin ojos que parecía medio muerto de hambre.

Uno de los policías se apiadó de el y se lo llevó a su casa. El departamento de policía hace 4 días que no sabe nada de él.

Tras la historia tomó un puñado de tierra y lo arrojó a la hoguera.

MA: Buena historia chico. Bien, ahora aléjate. Debemos debatir cual será tu nombre.

Tras alejarse, los restantes iniciaron una discusión por el nombre que le darian. Lucy avergonzada cooperó con la búsqueda del nombre. Pensaba que la tratarían de forma esquiva al tratarse de una novata allí, pero al llevar todos túnicas y capuchas que ocultan quienes son todos se trataban de igual a igual. Hacía mucho que la joven gótica no se sentía tan integrada en un grupo. Dejó de pensar en lo del nombre y empezó a pensar una historia que contar. Una vez fuese admitida ya lo explicaría a su familia para que la dejasen asistir.

Tras varios minutos más de debate todo quedó en silencio. María Angustias llamó al miembro que se había alejado. Una vez se formó nuevamente el círculo Lady Sangrienta habló.

LS: El Club de Medianoche ha decidido tu nombre, a partir de hoy serás Killer Barby.

Todos: Bienvenido Killer Barby.

KB: Gracias a todos.

?: ¿Alguno más tiene una historia que desee contar?

Con temor Lucy alzó su mano, el resto la miró expectante.

Lucy: Encantada de estar aquí, también soy nueva y me gustaría compartir mi historia con todos.

?: A delante, te escuchamos y te daremos tu nombre después.

La nerviosa albina de pelo negro inspiró profundamente intentando tranquilizarse y empezó su relato.

Lucy: Esta historia se centra en una chica, nacida en un hogar normal, un padre, una madre y varias hermanas. Más su hermano Linc... Digo... Abraham el cual era dos años mayor que ella.

Siempre estaban peleando, no con odio, solo lo normal entre hermanos, peleas por el mando de la televisión, por ver quién entra antes al baño, que uno quiere dormir y el otro leer... Aún y así, siempre estaban juntos y se cubrían sus travesuras mutuamente.

Él siempre fue más temerario que ella, llegando al punto de la imprudencia, ella siempre fue más débil que él, tanto en fuerza como en la salud, pues siempre fue algo enfermiza y frágil. Aún así, podría decirse que ella cuidaba de él, como la voz de su prudencia, trepar a un árbol está bien, cortar un cable de alta tensión y amarrarlo en un árbol frente a un precipicio para lanzarse como Tarzan, malo, aunque no la escuchó, y aunque el cable no tenía electricidad, lo que fue un alivio, sí que se fracturó la pierna al caer sobre unas rocas enormes.

Con el tiempo ellos se distanciaron, el ingresaba en secundaria y ella cursaba sus estudios en casa. Cada vez pasaban menos tiempo juntos, pero eso a ella le daba igual pues sentía que su hermano siempre estaría ahí para ella.

Finalmente se dió la oportunidad de estar juntos de nuevo al ir ambos al mismo campamento de verano. Compartían tiene y se divertían con las actividades y las noches de charlas que volvían a tener. Fue al cuarto día que tocaba una actividad de exploración, donde con un mapa investigaría la zona y tratarían de sobrevivir con lo que encontrarán.

Todo hubiese ido bien de no ser por esa chica, Ronalda, que se acercaba demasiado a su hermano reclamando su atención. Cuando lo vio alejarse del grupo, ella lo siguió. Jadeante y cansada llegó a su lado y le cuestionó su comportamiento.

\- ¿La has visto? ¿A Ronalda? ¿A caso su voz no es como la de un ángel?

\- ¿De quien demonios hablas? Estás bien pendejo... ¿Seguro no te comiste esos bicochos de hierbas alegres?

Aquella noche la chica se despertó asustada al escuchar la puerta de su cabaña cerrarse de golpe. Su hermano había salido, estuvo toda la noche extraño nada más hablando de esa chica que imaginó. Al ver que no estaba, ella tenía que salir a buscarlo.

Le llevó bastante tiempo, pero una extraña melodía la atrajo hasta un pequeño descampado donde vio como su hermano estaba en brazos de una chica de tez morena, pelo largo y negro, vestida con un vestido blanco que parecía translúcido.

Ella sintió el impulso de acercarse, pero al ser un poco torpe tropezo en una rama que estaba en el suelo, golpeándose la cabeza. Dejo de oír los cantos, y al levantar la mirada vio a su hermano, en brazos de lo que parecía el cuerpo en putrefacción de una chica, parte del cadáver había sido devorado por los insectos, su ojo le colgaba, se veía como las larvas se movían bajo la piel, el vestido no era translucido, estaba rasgado. Corrio hacia su hermano haciendo un esfuerzo por no vomitar, intentó apartarlo, pero el seguía queriendo estar con esa hermosa chica que el veía.

Llena de terror intentó hacer entrar en razón a su hermano, recordándole los tiempos que habían pasado juntos, las veces que habían montado en bicicleta, cuando jugaban a las escondidas y de lo bien que lo pasaban juntos. Esto llamó la atención de Abraham, pero se mantenía indeciso entre alejarse de aquella chica o apartar el brazo que tenía tomado su hermana.

Finalmente esta se decidió y besó los labios de su hermano logrando sacarlo del trance de aquella melodía. Cuando giró sus ojos vio que estaba en brazos de un cadáver que se movía. Ambos salieron corriendo de aquel lugar y avisaron a los monitores. Finalmente llamaron a sus padres para largarse de aquel lugar, pero desde entonces, cada noche escuchan ese cántico que los atrajo, pero al contrario que en el bosque que sonaba hermoso, místico y seductor. Ahora sonaba tétrico y sin vida y por mucho que lo intentaron no podían lograr que el cántico cesase. Solo podían esperar no volverse locos, pero por lo menos se tenían el uno al otro para apoyarse en todo momento... O por lo menos así sería hasta que la locura consumirse a alguno de los dos.

Lucy nerviosa tomó un puñado de tierra y lo arrojó a la hoguera.

Alejada del grupo, Lucy caminaba entre las tumbas, se sentía nerviosa, pero una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y una mirada esperanzada hacia presencia detrás de su flequillo negro. Acariciaba cariñosamente con la punta de sus dedos el tacto de la túnica con capucha que llevaba. La espera se le hacía larga, cuando acordaban un nombre para el otro miembro no notó que tardarán tanto.

No tardó en sentir detrás de ella una presencia, uno de los otros encapuchados la había ido a buscar y le hizo un gesto para que fuesen de vuelta a la fogata. Aún y estar habituada a el, el silencio que había cuando llegaron consiguió que la joven gótica tragase saliva sintiendo su boca seca.

?: En nombre del Club de Medianoche, tu nombre ha sido escogido y a partir de hoy serás Duquesa Sangrienta.

Todos: Bienvenida Duquesa Sangrienta.

Lucy: Gracias por aceptarme.

Tras un par más de historias se dió fin a la reunión del Club de Medianoche. El que parecía el primer miembro del club tomó de detrás de una lápida un cubo lleno de agua y apagó la fogata.

?: Damos por finalizada la reunión del Club de Medianoche. La semana que viene a la misma hora. Traed vuestras túnicas como siempre.

Lucy regresó rápido a su casa y escondió su túnica debajo de su colchón. Se cambió y se tumbó en su cama a descansar. Pero algo no la dejaba dormir, así que se levantó y escribió una pequeña nota que después guardó en un sitio concreto. Con una sonrisa se volvió a la cama a dormir.

Una hora después, un chico peliblanco accedía a la casa y con mucho cuidado bajó las escaleras del sótano. Con una afable sonrisa miró a su hermana pequeña dormida. Se quitó la ropa y se tumbó en su cama con cuidado. Después tomó su celular y empezó a leer sus mensajes y a responderlos.

Haiku: ¿COMO HA IDO LA NOCHE?

Lincoln: Ha estado muy bien, hacía tiempo que no me divertía así.

Haiku: HA SIDO UNA NOCHE BASTANTE ESPECIAL, NO?

Lincoln: La mejor del mundo.

Haiku: BUENO, ESPERO PODAMOS REPETIRLO DENTRO DE POCO.

Lincoln: Creo que con suerte, la semana que viene podremos volver a hacerlo. Jejeje.

Haiku: BUENAS NOCHES LINCOLN. ME ENCANTAN LAS COSAS QUE HACES.

Lincoln: Buenas noches Haiku.

El albino dejó el celular en la mesilla de noche y se acomodó para dormir, pero notó un ruido extraño debajo de su cojín. Pasó la mano y encontró un papel doblado. Lo desplegó y tomó de nuevo su celular para ver qué era.

"Muchas gracias por esta maravillosa noche. Agradece también al resto el haberlo hecho posible. Mañana pienso hablar con papá y mamá para que me den su permiso para ir. ¿Podría mi hermano Killer Barbie acompañarme alguna vez más?

Muchas gracias,

Tu hermana, Duquesa Sangrienta.

PD: La próxima vez, procura que tu Walkie no este encendido mientras hables con Haiku. Jejeje"

Con una sonrisa y una gota de sudor en la frente, guardó la nota y escribió unos mensajes al resto de sus hermanas. Entre todos convencerían a sus padres para que permitiesen a Lucy asistir al club donde podía pasarlo bien sin peligro. Después dejó que la noche lo acunase hasta dormirse con una sonrisa.

FIN


End file.
